The Lake Enchantress -ON HOLD-
by iheartmuusic
Summary: Dawn is the Lake Enchantress: a mythical being with legendary power. Paul is part of Team Galactic. While he was researching a way to get the lake guardians, he comes across the ancient texts about the Lake Enchantress and is determined to take her to Cyrus. But faith decides to temp these teens and puts them in the same school. Full summary inside! IS CS PS ORS :D


**Summary: **

**Although she may look like it, Dawn Hikari isn't your average teenager. She's the Lake Enchantress: a mythical being who has the power of Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit in her hands and was born to do their bidding. Paul is part of Team Galactic, which is his secret. While Paul was researching a way to get the lake guardians for Cyrus again, he comes across the ancient texts about the Lake Enchantress. With that book in his hand, there's nothing Paul wouldn't do to have this "Lake Hippie" in his hands and become even stronger than ever. However fate decides to play a game, and Dawn is sent on a mission to balance out the emotion, intelligence and willpower of the students at Prima Academy. There she meets Paul, who she hates immediately. But through a series of events, the two grow stronger, their hatred turning into something more. **

**Love.**

**But what if they find out each other's secrets? Will they still be in love with each other? Or will they betray each other and cause the epic fight between Team Galactic and the legendary pokemon of Sinnoh? The fight between two lovers? And most importantly, who is this infamous Distortion Tamer? Will he or she be the one to rip apart Dawn and Paul's relationship?**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my new story, which I hope you all like! This story is mainly Ikarishipping, but there will be other ships involved as well!**

**IKARISHIPPING. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1:

My alarm clock goes off, an annoying beep pierces through the quiet Saturday morning. I groan, and roll around to face the alarm clock, slamming it off. I roll over again, tangling the sheets and facing the ceiling. I stare at the white ceiling in boredom before someone slams open the door. I glare at them, but I'm too lazy to turn my head to the side, so I end up glaring at my ceiling.

"DAWN. BABY BOO. GET OUT OF BED!" I instantly go into fetal position as my older brother, Lucas, yanks off the covers, the coldness of the morning creeping in and slowly gnawing up my body. I shiver.

"Lucas!" I roll over to face him, still in fetal position. I bore my blue eyes into him and watch him as he stands at the end of my bed. I close my eyes and sigh, seeing that he's just being weird and standing at the edge of my bed.

I don't even get to rest for a few seconds before Lucas body slams me. I yell in surprise and look to see his blue eyes that are so similar to mine sparkle with glee, while mine are sparked with anger. His dark blue hair (which by the way, is very close to black) sways slowly as a breeze comes through the window tickling my feet.

Wait. Lucas is actually tickling my feet.

I try to hold my laughter in, but in a few minutes, I'm laughing extremely loud, trying to beg for Lucas to stop through panted breaths. My side and stomach ache from laughter, and tears are spilling already.

"LUCAS!" I yell. "PLEASE. GET. OFF!" In an attempt to stop myself from peeing in my pants, I shove Lucas off with all the strength I have. He gets off, and gives me a hand.

"Get up sleepy head!" I grab his hand and giggle at his childness. I gives me a goofy grin and leads me downstairs. Instantly, the aroma of blueberry waffles hits me hard in the face, and I run downstairs. Now it's Lucas' turn to laugh at my childish actions.

"Morning mother!" I chirp.

"Morning Dawn." my mother sweetly replies, handing me a plate of blueberry pancakes. I immediately drench them in syrup, and quickly take a large bite of the breakfast. Lucas looks at me in disgust whereas my mother just laughs. I give my mom a smile, showing my teeth that are now covered in syrup, with blueberries sticking on a few of my teeth.

"Dawn." my mother says, drinking her coffee. "Didn't the Lake Guardians want to meet you Spear Pillar?" I smack my head, dropping my fork with a loud "clank" on my plate.

"Oh snap! I totally forgot!" I panic, eating faster and faster. Even though I had to meet the Lake Guardians: Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, it wouldn't stop me from eating these wonderful pancakes.

"Fhat fime ifz if?" I ask, pancakes stuffed in my mouth. My mother gives me a quizzical looks while Lucas just snorts at my actions. I glare at him.

"11:57" Lucas tells me. I swallow my pancakes, down a glass of milk, and quickly stand up.

"CRAP." I yell. Mother looks at me distastefully and I give a sheepish smile. "I have to be there at 12:00!" I run upstairs and quickly strip out of my pajamas and throw on a light pink crew neck, a white circle scarf, black leggings, and chestnut brown uggs. I grab my pokeballs and dash out of the house yelling a quick goodbye as I left.

"Togekiss! Spotlight!~" Instantly, a huge white avian pokemon with a egg shaped body covered in white, downy feathers smiles at me.

"Let's go to Mount Coronet Toby!" I yell, jumping on the Jubilee Pokemon. It lets out a cry and soars into the air.

Now, at this point in time, you might be wondering: Why the hell is a bluenette going to Spear Pillar to see the Lake Guardians?

Well, my friends there is a simple answer for that. Although I may look like a normal, crazy, extremely girly 17 year old, I'm actually not. I'm actually the Lake Enchantress, a mythical being that hasn't existed for about 2000 years. Of course that fact is wrong, because I'm living proof, that there is a Lake Enchantress.

Now, you're probably wondering: What in the name of Arceus is a Lake Enchantress?

Well, to answer that question, I'd need to give you a little background about legendary pokemon to you.

If you haven't noticed, in many regions, legendaries are grouped in twos or threes. For example in Kanto, you have your three legendary birds: Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. In the Hoenn region, you have the weather trio: Groundon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. In Sinnoh, we have two: The Lake Trio: Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, as well as the distortion trio: Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, but we won't get much detail about the last three.

Anyways, even though legendary pokemon were still almighty and stuff like that, they couldn't do their job alone. So they'd pick one lucky woman to give birth to a child who would help or assist a certain trio. Each child born was given not only the job to carry out whatever the legendary trio he/she was assigned to at birth, but they also shared the same "powers" as the legendary trio. And, you were also given a cool name!

For example, the person in charge of the bird trio in Kanto is called "The Bird Enchantee/Enchantress", and they have the power to shoot fire, ice and thunder from their hands or mouth. Using these powers, they would carry out certain jobs that the either of the legendary pokemon from that trio would need. Whether it was too create a thunderstorm in Pallet Town, or to make in snow more in Viridian CIty, this person would have to do it no matter how ridiculous.

Because I am the Lake Enchantress, I have a strong sense of willpower, intelligence, and emotion. I share the same psychic moves and powers that the Lake Guardians have. One of the special skills I've learned to do was how to read someone's "Lake Guardian Aura". It's much similar to Aura Reading, but different in many ways. For example, when I'm trying to find someone's "LGA", I see three different colored "auras", pink, blue and yellow, each representing the different Lake Guardians. If I see a lot of pink, but little blue and yellow, I can assume that the person has too much emotion, and little willpower and intelligence. Of course, after finding this out, I would go and help the person out. If it a person is truly balanced with these things, they'd be surrounded by a white "aura".

Although the idea of doing a legendaries excess work may sound very tedious, it's a lot of fun. A around the age of 3-4 you're trained, and around the age of 5 and on, you began to work for them. Working for them requires you to go off to different regions, meet new people, catch super cool pokemon, and sometimes meet different legendaries from other regions.

"Togeeeeee" my pokemon shrills, signaling that we've arrived at the top Mount Coronet, where Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie are waiting. I jump off my pokemon and pat it's head.

"Thanks Toby!" I pull out his pokeball "Return, buddy! You deserve a good rest." I return Toby to his pokeball and quickly climb up a steep slope. In a few seconds, I'm a Spear Pillar.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" an angry voice yells. I dash towards the three pokemon waiting for me.

"Sorry!" I gave a sheepish grin. "I overslept, and mom made these pancakes that are to DIE for and then-"

"Quiet child." Uxie mutters "It's fine."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Azelf yells "SHE NEEDS TO BE ON TIME." Azelf floats up to me and flicks my forehead. "Stupid." I flinch in pain. Only Azelf would have the willpower and courage to do that.

"Dawn!" Mesprit chimes. The pokemon of emotion is FULL of emotion, and right now Mesprit is clearly exhibiting the emotion we call happiness.

Mesprit uses her psychic powers to lift me from the ground and spin me around in circles repeatedly, while laughing.

Did I forget to mention that she's also extremely hyper right now?

"Oh Dawn! I'm so happy that you're here! We've missed you!" Mesprit chimes. Suddenly she breaks down into tears and drops me. I fall on the ground, face first.

"We missed you so much Dawn!" Mesprit cries out loud "We were so worried that you would've failed your mission!" Suddenly, Mesprit's hands grab my collar and lift me up, her eyes are replaced with a burning fire.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! WE THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU! WE THOUGHT-"

"Mesprit." Uxie interrupts, eyes still closed. "Please. Just because you're the pokemon of emotion, it doesn't mean you can go all bipolar on Dawn." Mesprit muttered a sorry, and dropped me from its wrath.

"So..." I ask slowly. "Why was I called here again? I would have expected to be called to one of the Lakes, but Spear Pillar? Is everything alright?"

The Lake Guardians nodded their heads. "Then what's the matter?" I inquire.

"We have another mission for you." Uxie says. I nod my head, wanting him to continue.

"There's an Elite School in Sunnyshore City. The only way you can get in is if you're rich, or if you have extremely good pokemon skills." Azelf mentions, passing me a pamphlet for the school.

"Prima Academy huh?" I flip through the pamphlet, clearly uninterested. "Looks like it's full of snobby kids."

"That's true." Mesprit says "Because about 80% of the school is actually full of rich, snobby, little brats who always get THEIR WAYS AND THEY CAN BE SUCH BITC-"

"Mesprit!" Uxie yells. "Calm yourself. Please."

"Anyways. Like Mesprit was saying, the school is full of snobby rich kids, so if you were to be challenged to a battle while you attend there, you'd be fine!" I raise my eyebrow at Azelf. Did Azelf just say attend?

"Attend?" I ask, now very interested "What do you mean by attend?"

"You're next mission is going to take place at this Prima Academy." Mesprit tells me.

I gawk at her in surprise, and Mesprit continues to speak. "Everything at the school is completely off. Their emotions, willpower, intelligence." Mesprit shakes its head in disappointment.

"If this is an elite school, why aren't they full of intelligence?" I ask

"Dawn." Azelf mutters "Think about it. Rich, lazy teens with their daddy's credit cards and private jets."

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "You mean they have their parents bribe the school for good grades? Yuck."

"Exactly." Uxie says. "Which is why by the end of senior year, I expect you to have completely balanced out that school perfectly, alright?"

I groan. "I have to babysit these spoilt brats for a whole year? Kill me now."

"Dawn." Azelf says. "They're the same age as you. And besides, you need to at least have some sort of knowledge about schooling in Sinnoh!"

"But I already have Uxie's intelligence! There's practically no point of me going to school!"

"Dawn, please. You're a Lake Enchantress. You have to do our bidding." says Mesprit.

"But I just got back from Kanto!" I whine "Can't I get like a two month break?"

"Dawn, you know that you-"

"I never had to go to a school before!" I yell "Why do I have to go NOW?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Uxie yells, clearly annoyed at my whining and complaining. "Dawn, you are the Lake Enchantress. I don't care what you think or say, but you will do as we ask, alright?" I meekly nod my head. "You were born as this, you can't escape your destiny, more or less defy us."

I sigh, full of disappointment. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Mesprit says, handing me the pamphlet I must of dropped. "You're going to want to arrive there at around 8 in the morning, since you need to get your schedule and find your dorm room and what not."

"Mesprit already packed some weird girly clothes that you're so into and sent it to your dorm room." Azelf mentions. "You're uniform should be in your room right now." I nod my head, showing them I understood what was happening.

"Anything else?" I ask in a monotone voice. Instead of going to this lame school I could travel the world, looking for CUTE GUYS. This is horrible.

"Nope." they all say at the same time. I turn on my heel and walk out swiftly, clearly pissed off. Before I can call out Toby, I hear Uxie call my name.

I turn back around, just in time to catch something. I open my hand to reveal a debit card.

Debit Card?

"Just don't tell the snobby kids at your school that you're daddy is Mesprit, Azelf, and I." I laugh at that joke. It'd be a great way to make friends though!

"We'll see about that." And with that, I call out Toby, now only good thoughts of beating some snobby girls filled my head.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty peeps! There's chapter 1! Like it? LOVE IT? Hate it? Please, tell me! Your suggestions are always loved and appreciated folks! **

**I must say, I really enjoyed making Azelf some crazy yelling pokemon as well as making Mesprit bipolar. And having Lucas say "Baby Boo" cracked me up. XD**

**So of course, since Dawn was introduced in the first chapter, who do you think is going to be introduced next? None other than our favorite plum head... PAUL!**

**Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions? Lemme know! :D**


End file.
